<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through His Eyes (The Look At Me Remix) by Polomonkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745384">Through His Eyes (The Look At Me Remix)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey'>Polomonkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He loves to watch and Merlin loves to be watched. He loves to dominate and Merlin loves to be dominated. They’re a perfect match for each other in so many ways.</em>
</p><p>Arthur and the knights have their way with Merlin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Knights/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Camelot Remix 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through His Eyes (The Look At Me Remix)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon/gifts">TheDragon</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758566">look at me and tell me what you see</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon/pseuds/TheDragon">TheDragon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TheDragon, I was so pleased to be your remixer, you have a wealth of wonderful works and I was instantly drawn to this smoking hot group sex fic. I really hope you enjoy what I've done with it &lt;3</p><p>To the lovely mods, sorry for being so late and horrendous and thank you for all your hard work!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin can hear the soft murmur of voices drift across the room. Arthur and his knights are over by the table, goblets of wine clutched in their hands, chatting idly about the events of the day.</p><p>Merlin’s on the bed, completely naked. Face down, hands tied to the headboard. A pillow for his head and another under his hips, raising his arse in the air, hole exposed by the spread of his legs.</p><p>It’s torture. Sweet, delicious torture to have to wait, to fruitlessly grind his already half-hard cock down against the pillow beneath him, knowing that relief won’t come until Arthur and his men allow it.</p><p>Gwaine says something and the group laugh loudly; there’s the sound of cups clinking together. Merlin squirms, the smooth velvet of the pillow he’s been placed on isn’t enough to give him friction, only a tantalising slide against his aching cock.</p><p>“Gentlemen,” Arthur says loudly and thank the gods, finally, that’s the signal. He holds his breath as he hears footsteps and then they walk into his eyeline, the handsome knights of Camelot - smirks on their lips and hunger in their eyes.</p><p>“Have you been a good little whore, Merlin?” Arthur asks softly, his hand trailing across Merlin’s cheek.</p><p>“I don’t think he has,” Leon says. “I think he’s been rutting his pillow rather than waiting patiently.”</p><p>“Is that true, Merlin?”</p><p>Arthur feels down his body, gripping and stroking until his hand finds Merlin’s hip and he reaches underneath. Merlin whimpers at the feel of Arthur’s hand on his cock but the touch is all too fleeting.</p><p>“You’re right, Sir Leon. We have an impatient little whore on our hands.”</p><p>He lands a sharp spank on Merlin’s arse and Merlin yelps.</p><p>“You’re desperate to be filled up, aren’t you?” Arthur says.</p><p>He spanks him again.</p><p>“Desperate for us to wreck your little hole.”</p><p>He lands a third spank.</p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>“Please,” Merlin gasps out, no further prompting needed. “Please fill me up. Please fuck me.”</p><p>Arthur pretends to consider.</p><p>“Do we think he’s been good enough?”</p><p>There’s a roar of approval from the knights.</p><p>“He needs it, sire,” Elyan says, fisting his hand through Merlin’s hair.</p><p>“We can’t leave him all worked up like this,” Gwaine adds, his thumb straying towards Merlin’s lips. He presses down and Merlin opens up readily, sucking hard, keen for anything at all to be inside him.</p><p>“Well, alright,” Arthur drawls. “Let’s get him good and properly open. Sir Percival?”</p><p>Percival is already unlacing his breeches, thrumming with anticipation. He rucks up his shirt and his cock springs free, hard already and almost impossibly large. It sets Merlin’s nerves on fire just to look at it. He knows how Arthur loves Percival to go first, to stretch Merlin’s hole to its limits before anyone else can get a look in. He loves to describe to Merlin how loose he looks after, wide open like a whore should be, oozing with cum and oil and his hole winking obscenely.</p><p>It turns him on just to imagine what Arthur sees afterwards, he loves the fuzzy half-humiliation of being treated like a plaything, fucked open and put on display for the amusement of the King and his men.</p><p>Almost as much as he loves the feel of Percival’s cock inside him. Percival is positioning himself, spreading Merlin’s legs a little wider and stroking his own cock in preparation. Elyan hands him the oil (the oil that Arthur makes Merlin buy from the market stall every week just to embarrass him in front of the knowing eyes of the owner) and Percival trickles it on Merlin’s hole. He pushes his finger inside and Merlin groans, cock tingling. Percival adds some more, thrusting his finger deep inside Merlin, adding another to massage even deeper. Then he slicks his cock with oil and rests at Merlin’s entrance, waiting for Arthur’s sign.</p><p>Merlin twists his head so he can see his master smile, slow and predatory.</p><p>“Begin.”</p><p>Percival thrusts in with no further invitation and Merlin lets out a half-cry as he’s impaled by the knight’s huge cock. Percival pulls nearly all the way out and then sinks back in again and Merlin’s head spins, the combination of pain, pleasure and overstimulation making him dizzy.</p><p>He opens his mouth to cry out again and finds two fingers slipped into it.</p><p>“Suck,” Gwaine says and Merlin does, trying to concentrate on the sucking motion as Percival pounds into him once more.</p><p>The stretch is so deep, the pace is overwhelming, and Merlin knows Percival’s cock isn’t even all the way in yet, his hole can never open up that far the first time around. It still feels so big; he’s tugging on the restraints at his wrists, trying to pull away from the huge cock working him open whilst at the same time craving being filled to capacity.</p><p>He sucks hard on Gwaine’s fingers, tries to focus on the feeling of Elyan’s hand stroking his hair as Percival’s brutal thrusts push him further up the bed. He finds Arthur’s eyes and the king is flushed, clearly enjoying the show.</p><p>He loves to watch and Merlin loves to be watched. He loves to dominate and Merlin loves to be dominated. They’re a perfect match for each other in so many ways; spiritually, emotionally, intellectually - but sexually their compatibility knows no bounds.</p><p>“Good little whore,” Arthur croons and Merlin moans around Gwaine’s fingers. “You love being opened up, don’t you? Like the feel of Sir Percival’s massive cock splitting your tiny hole? While you’re all tied up and helpless to do anything but take it?”</p><p>Merlin’s cock hardens at the words; he grinds his hips down on the pillow and Percival pulls him back, manhandling him into position so that his arms are stretched taut from the ties and he can’t move an inch. Then Percival resumes fucking him, holding him at the hips like he’s a ragdoll, just a hole to fuck and fill.</p><p>When Percival comes Merlin almost follows, but there’s not quite enough friction on his cock still and he moans pathetically.</p><p>Arthur pats his cheek.</p><p>“Not yet, Merlin,” he says soothingly. “You don’t get to come until you’ve pleased the rest of us. So be a good little cocksleeve.”</p><p>Merlin shivers with delight at the words, even as his cock aches from lack of release. He loves the things Arthur says to him, loves being called cocksleeve or cumdump or plaything. He does so much for Arthur and Camelot in everyday life - he plans and assists and works everyday to keep things running. He wouldn’t have it any other way but it’s nice to indulge this fantasy too; in which he’s nothing but a toy for Arthur and the knights to enjoy - that he has no more responsibility in life than being a vessel for pleasure.</p><p>“Can you do that?” Arthur asks.</p><p>“Yes sire,” Merlin says and is rewarded with a pat to his arse.</p><p>“Who wants him next?”</p><p>“If I may, sire,” Elyan says and Merlin’s insides curl with delight because Elyan is just what he needs after Percival’s rough fucking.</p><p>Sure enough, Elyan slides into him easy and slow, his cool hands a balm on Merlin’s fevered skin. Elyan likes to have Merlin on his hands and knees so he’s been brought to the front of the bed, to create a little slack in the bonds around his hands. Elyan holds Merlin’s hips securely as he fucks inside, taking his sweet time about it until Merlin is almost driven mad with it. His own cock still strains between his legs, no friction at all against it in his raised position. He’d beg for release but there’d be no point; Elyan’s soft on him but none would go against Arthur’s decree to make Merlin wait (and nor would Merlin want them to).</p><p>A few minutes into Elyan’s turn, Leon climbs on to the bed, kneeling up in front of Merlin. He’s always been fond of Merlin’s mouth and Arthur has always been fond of seeing Merlin getting fucked from both ends at once.</p><p>Leon barely gives Merlin time to get it wet before he shoves his cock in, leaving Merlin almost drooling around him. Leon’s not as big as Percival but he’s big enough and Merlin has to concentrate not to choke at first.</p><p>Just as he finds his rhythm, Elyan fucks him forward and Merlin is forced to take a little more of Leon in; so much now that he’s practically deepthroating. Leon’s hands fist into his hair, tugging a little, and he feels acutely aware of both them and Elyan’s fingers digging into his hips.</p><p>Between them they give his face and his hole a thorough fucking and Merlin is strung tight with arousal by the time Leon comes inside his mouth. He pulls out and Merlin swallows it down obediently, Arthur’s approving eyes on him. Arthur likes to pat his belly sometimes after the knights have had their turns and tell Merlin how full of cum he is, that maybe in the future that’s all Arthur will let him eat and he’ll have to beg for it morning, noon, and night; going round on his knees until some kind soul deigns to fill his slutty mouth.</p><p>He groans imagining it, and hangs his head as Elyan quickens, pistoning inside Merlin as his own orgasm approaches. He spills all of a sudden and Merlin relishes the sensation inside him, the way he feels it start to trickle down his leg as Elyan withdraws.</p><p>“Messy little whore,” Arthur says softly. “Look at you, dripping with cum from both ends.”</p><p>Arthur’s cock is out by now, it might have been so for a while. He strokes it slowly, in total control, as he stands by the headboard and contemplates Merlin.</p><p>“Please...” Merlin says, straining towards him, cock hard and heavy between his legs. His knees are shaky, he knows he might collapse any second, but Gwaine’s up next and Merlin already knows how the knight will want him,</p><p>Sure enough Arthur gestures and Gwaine steps forward, flipping Merlin onto his back with great ease, so Merlin’s hands are crossed over in their bonds above his head.</p><p>Gwaine likes to see Merlin’s face when he fucks him. He grins as Merlin squirms on his back, leaning forward to blow softly on Merlin’s aching cock.</p><p>“Poor thing,” he says affectionately. Then he sucks his own finger and traces round Merlin’s nipples, before pinching them both tight. Merlin whimpers and Gwaine leans down to bite; first one then the other, licking and blowing on them in between so Merlin feels the most agonising mix of sensations.</p><p>Gwaine loves to play with Merlin’s nipples, loves to tug and tease them, to tell Merlin that they’re as sensitive as a maiden’s. It’s true that he feels every touch on them acutely; and that every lick and bite bestowed on them sends a jolt of pure arousal straight to his cock.</p><p>Gwaine continues to work on them until Merlin is bucking up against him, face flushed and wrists sore from pulling on his bonds. His nipples are now red and swollen, puffy on his chest, and he takes a moment again to imagine how Arthur is seeing him now - debauched and fucked open and wantonly desperate for more.</p><p>He’s craning to seek Arthur’s eyes when Gwaine hooks his arms under Merlin’s legs; bending them up so Merlin’s almost folded in half before jamming his cock in.</p><p>Merlin cries out at the new angle; at the way it seems to hit his prostate dead on. Gwaine knows exactly what he’s doing, hitting it again and again until Merlin’s cock feels almost impossibly hard. Gwaine leans down to bite at Merlin’s lips as he thrusts; eager to make as much of a mark as he dares under Arthur’s watchful eye.</p><p>Bent in half, nipples over-sensitised and lips tingling, Merlin almost feels if he might come from being fucked alone. He knows Arthur would love that, that he intends one to day to train him to not need his cock touched at all. Merlin likes the idea of being totally reliant on the feel of being fucked to get him off; giving himself over totally to the pleasure of being someone else’s relief.</p><p>He’s moaning loudly now, lost in sensation, his focus narrowed to Gwaine’s relentless thrusting and the way his body welcomes Gwaine in. The knight is pushing his legs even further back as he fucks in and Merlin loves the ache. He feels hands in his hair and doesn’t even look to see who it is, he’s so caught up in the pleasure of the moment. Gwaine’s pace quickens as he approaches his release and Merlin lets himself drift; eyes closed and lips parted as sheer and utter bliss overwhelms him.</p><p>“Good boy,” Arthur murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After Percival’s had his turn again, after Arthur has finally - <em>finally</em> - fucked him and he’s been allowed to come at long last, everything gentles. The knights are gone. Arthur cleans his body with a warm cloth, unties his hands and massages them until the feeling returns. Then he tucks Merlin into the crook of his arm and they lie there in bed together, softly murmuring to each other. They discuss their day, talk about the duties for tomorrow, and then Merlin bullies Arthur into getting up to change the dirty sheets. It feels wonderfully cool and clean when he slides back under the covers and Merlin yawns, stretching his sore limbs across the bed.</p><p>“Like a cat,” Arthur says fondly and turns him on his side, holding him close until Merlin finally drifts off.</p><p>It’s barely dawn when he wakes up again, the first tendrils of light just creeping into the room, and the flicker of a candle over on the table. Arthur is sitting behind it, a piece of parchment in hand.</p><p>“Love?” Merlin says softly and Arthur looks over to the bed.</p><p>“Go back to sleep,” he says, with a tired smile, but Merlin is already rising, wrapping a blanket around himself and crossing the room to stand at his partner’s side.</p><p>“With the crop failure in Murtley, we’re short of grain this month for the outlying villages,” Arthur says, tapping his finger down on the report. “I’m trying to see how we can balance the shortfall.”</p><p>Merlin leans in and reads over Arthur’s shoulder, frowning in concentration. Then something occurs to him.</p><p>“Oh! I saw James the cooper in the lower town today - his sister’s visiting from Tatton. She told him they had a bumper crop this year; you’ll probably receive official word of it by messenger tomorrow. We can redistribute their surplus.”</p><p>Arthur looks at him and then looks back at the papers spread out in front of him.</p><p>“That’ll work.”</p><p>He smiles at Merlin then, the full force of his sunshine-beam that always makes Merlin feel warm all over.</p><p>“What would I do without you?”</p><p>Merlin drops a kiss onto his lips.</p><p>“You’ll never need to find out.”</p><p>Then he leads his lover back to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>